


Screw It- Stupid Drabbles that are written very badly. I can't Believe I wrote this...

by Midnight1071



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't bloody know, I swear I don't normally write like this, Kitten!Castiel, Other, Please Forgive me, WTF, but I can't stop laughing, im sorry, this story is shit, this was for a competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1071/pseuds/Midnight1071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few badly written drabbles that I wrote for a friend for a contest -who can make the stupidest/ funniest story- These are my attempts. I hope they make you laugh but I don't know if they will. Insanely short.</p>
<p>I don't normally write this badly. This was supposed to be funny. I swear I'll post some real work soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"DEaN!" Castiell screamed, tears of eye juice rolling down his cheeks. Dena came owards him, worry growing on his face.  
"wat is it, Cus?" He asked, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel screamed again, before he disappeared and his clothes landed in a heap on the floor. "Cas?!?!?!?!" Dean yelled, looking around. Suddenly, castiells clothings moved and a little purple cat wondered out. he looked at den with very large eyes and meowed. "Aww- ACHOO! AW fck! I'm allergic 2 u cas!" Castiell meowed, unimpressed, and walked away, his long tail swishing in the air. Just then, a giant earthquake hit, meaning sma the Big Moose Man was coming. as soon as he saw Castiel, he screamed.  
"OH MY GAWD!!!!!" He ran over, grabbed the little Cas, and squished him to his giant moose chest. Castiel died instantly.  
"NUUUuuUUUU!" Dean cryd, his eyes filled with manly tears of manly pain. "My #1 TRU LUV!" sam sobbed as he held the crushed castiel gently, his own manly tears of manly pain wetting tthe wee thing;s fur. Suddenly, a wild kevin appeared in the room and booped the little kitten on the nose. Castiel was brought back to life.  
"OH MY GAEWD!!!!!!" Moose MAn screamed. In his excitement, he crushed castiel again and killed him. but the wild Kevin was gone. Castiel stayed deaded. "Oh..."  
"Dammit Thammy you think you cna but u just cant do these things!" Dean yelled, tears of manly pain falling to the floor. Both men sobbed and then drowneded in their tears.  
THE END.


	2. This One Includes Bagels

bagelDean rolled into Castibagels breadbox. Castibagel was lying next to his wrapper, sesame seed eyes closed. "Cas." dean whispered. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey" Castibagel bolted awake.  
"Eggs and bacey? They're dead 2 now? nooooo!" He sobbed, little tears of creamchess rolling down his golden brown bagel bod.   
"I no. Im so sorry Castibagel." Den whispered, holding castiebagel close with his deformed bagel arms. cas's creamchess tears soaked into Den's deliciously hard crust, making if soggy. Den cried out in fear, pulling awy but now castibagel was hungry. he i'd den like he was a warm chocolate chip bagel that was just cam out of the oven and- oh wait, he is.   
"Cas...don't eat me plz. but if u do, make me delicious," Den cryd, snuffling through his bagel nose which actually isn;t there. his chocolate chip eyes blinked a few times. As long as he was being eating by his tru luv, he didn't mind.   
"Den...u r so beautiful..." Castibagel whispered sensually. "I want ur choco chips..." Dean shivered.  
"Cas...i don want 2 die."  
"u wont."  
"But-"  
"Shhh...." Castiebagel pressed his upper part against den's upper part in a delicious bagel kiss. "no butters. now...i feast." without any knowledge of how bagels work, castibagel engulfed dean, eating him up in 1 byte.   
*Sigh* "my luv. my food mate...u were so good..."


	3. not even that bad its just cringe

cAstiel was walkin down that 1 stret, u no that 1 with the ppl and stuff, wen deaN appered.   
"oMG DEN!" cAs screamed. "wat r u doing u scared the popcrn outta me!"  
den chuckleded, shaking his beautimous face at his 1 tru luv. "u dont have any popcorn in u casteel. anyway i wanted 2 tell u somethng mue importante."  
cas frowned, his luscious pink lips curving downward, & and shrugged. "go a head den. hurry up i need to get some popcron in me."  
Dean nodded and opened his mouth 2 tell cas he was in luuv w/ him, when that trickster landed on the floor, scaring the popcrn outta cas. "silly cAssy," gaberiel sed. "u have no popcron in u."  
"Thats wat i said," deean agreed b4 huffing and crossing his strong, muscle filled arms over his bulging pecs. "u no wat gabe? go aw ay. cas & i r talking."   
"shhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH DEAnoooo. i just came to ask where samantha was. thatmoose is big,but hard to find.and hard," gabe winked. "if u no wat i mean."   
castiel tilted his hed 2 the side, looking like a puppee dat had been kickeded. i dont get it" he sed.   
"GAY-BE!" smantha screamed running into the short lil man .he was blindd by the sun tho and &ran into cas instead, landing on him ina VERY sexual position. dEn wasNT happy.   
"THAM OMG DATS MY BOYFRIEND GET OFF of HIM" samantha didnt move tho so den kissed gabe, who moaned lik te pornsta he was. the moose began to cry & his tears fell in catsiels mouth, drowinging him. soon castiiel was deded as the dornail and den was still makeing out w/ gabe and tham was alone.


End file.
